A Family Puzzle
by MeronS
Summary: When Dragon took the redheads' hand that they, he couldn't even begin to think of everything that was to happen. This is a story of Luffy, his patchwork family and their adventures together. Will feature an OC because Luffy doesen't really have a canon mother character. Rated T for future chapters.


Their first meeting wasn't in the best possible place: Having successfully raided the Slave Auction House in Sabaody Archipelago freeing most of the slaves and causing a ruckus among the World Nobles, the head of the Revolutionary Army, Monkey D. Dragon, was making a final round around the place, making sure they hadn't missed anything on the way. That was when they met. Huddled in a faraway corner Dragon saw a person wearing tattered, dirty brown clothes which engulfed the person's small form. _'Good, not a Noble'_ , he thought eyeing the clothes and approached the lump of cloth expecting to find a small child or a young adult - at the most.

Crouching down Dragon extended his arm to shake the person to get their attention.

He wasn't expecting what happened next. As the large hand landed on the hunched shoulder, Dragon felt a knee meeting with his jaw. As he wasn't expecting an attack, he had let his guard down and found himself on the floor, legs up in the air and jaw open.

He was dumbfounded to say the least. The 'child' stood up, facing Dragon and staring him down fiercely as the man lay on the floor jaw slack from what now must have turned into wonder.

It was a young female. It was hard to tell from the malnourished body but if he would have to guess, the young woman was around eighteen or older. She was dressed like any other slave in the building: a plain white dress-like shirt and simple sandals, they too, white in color. This all had previously been covered by a thick brown cloth which was now lying on the cold stone floor. But what made this slave so special were her eyes. Despite the conditions and the possible torture she had been through in this Hell, they were strong and held a childish glint of mischief in them. Her red hair cascaded down to her shoulders in waves, framing her plump cheeks perfectly.

Dragon didn't know how long he had been lying on the cold stone floor but the next thing he knew he found himself staring at a skinny hand offered to him.

"You going to get up or what? The floors here are pretty cold you know". It was the young slave. She had offered Dragon a hand and a soft smile, followed by a unique 'shishishi' laugh.

"I didn't mean to kick you like that. Honest! I just got a bit surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder! I was sleeping, so you kinda had it coming and all", she continued trying to explain the awkward situation they were in just now. Dragon couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. She was just too adorable. Trying to explain a situation to Dragon, a man she had kicked, with a flushed face and erratic hand movements.

"It is quite okay. As you said, I had it coming. It's Dragon by the way", Dragon told the slave and took the offered hand. When he was faced with a pair of confused brown eyes he continued; "You know. Might want to know the name of the man you kicked straight to the face."

It was like a lightbulb had turned on on her head. 'A bit slow then huh?' Dragon mused.

"Y-Yeah! Absolutely! And it was the jaw. The jaw!" she stretched the last sentence making sure the man had heard him, "And it's Ruby", she continued with a smile and another one of her laughs.

The seemingly peaceful moment was shattered when a huge explosion shook the whole building bringing down some large pieces of the ceiling.

"We better get out of here. The Nobles seemed pretty pissed off the last time I saw them. They'll probably try and destroy this whole place now that we've freed their slaves and all", Dragon stated calm and scooped Ruby up carrying her bridal style out of the building.

"I can walk on my own you know! I'm not some damsel in distress", she protested flailing her legs and arms around wildly, hitting Dragon in the face a couple of times.

When the pair finally made it out of the building and happened to look back on their way to Sabaody, all they saw was smoke and rubble. The building was barely recognizable in its current state. The many slaves freeing the building were screaming as some loose rock from the explosions almost hit them. But the atmosphere was anything but filled with fright and sorrow. Everyone seemed happy to finally be free, and the members of the Revolutionary Army were all pleased with themselves. A mission well done.

As Dragon took an abrupt turn to the right, intending to return to his ship, Ruby woke up from her momentary trance she had been in while taking in all that had happened.

"No, no, no! Wrong way!" she screamed right next to Dragon's ear making the man shudder. Too loud.

"We need to go to Shakky's Bar! I need to meet someone there!" she continued flailing her arms around frantically.

'Shakky's bar? Why there?' Dragon thought. It wasn't an usual meeting place, just a rip-off bar held by an ex-pirate, but Dragon decided to comply. How could he say no to such a face after all. 'Ah, I'm screwed', he sighed.

"Sure, I'll take you there. Show the way", Dragon said lowering the now former slave carefully to the ground minding any possible injuries.

"Yosh! Let's go!" was the only answer he heard before being pulled by the hand.

They ran all the way, much to Dragon's dislike. He was a Revolutionary, not an athlete after all. And when they were on Shakky's doorstep, the young female kicked the door open. Yes, literally kicked. And shouted her greeting loud and clear:

"Hey Shakky! Long time no see! Is papa out?"

"Ah, welcome back Ruby dear. Yes", he said, "he has some coating to do today but I'm sure he'll be back shortly", was Shakky's simple reply. No surprise, no worry at all, just a simple 'welcome back' and a glass of apple juice from the fridge.

"How rude of me. Would you have something as well? As we are stuck waiting", Shakky asked Dragon pointing him to a stool next to Ruby who was happily sipping her juice.

"Ah, yes, sure", a stiff Dragon replied sitting down wincing when an injury he hadn't really paid attention to before suddenly throbbed.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ruby. She was up in a second tending to the injury with questions like 'Does it hurt when I press here?' 'Did you sprain it when we ran?' 'A stray bullet perhaps?' This girl was really something else. She hadn't had a change of clothes not to mention a shower in ages, and she was asking Dragon if HE was okay. Dragon found himself smiling to the girl the second time today. 'Seriously, too cute.'

"Don't fuss. It's just a sprain", he replied taking a huge gulp from a beer Shakky had brought him, "I'm just fine. Look at yourself though. All dirty", he chuckled as Ruby made a face after smelling her clothes.

"Yeah, I guess I should go change", she said with an understanding nod and a slightly playful wink directed at Dragon and ran past Shakky to some room in the back.

As Dragon was finishing his beer, Ruby came back looking fresher than before. She was wearing a long red shirt, slightly wavy in the sleeves and hem, paired with shorts and straw sandals. 'Pretty' Dragon thought but decided to keep this new information to himself.

"Shakky! I told you not to touch my stuff! There were only some girly dresses in my drawer! You know I hate those!" she raged pointing wildly to some drawer Dragon couldn't see but knew was there.

"Your dear father bought those. Said they would look good on you", Shakky just smiled back waving her hand, dismissing the whole thing.

Speaking of the devil there he was. At least Dragon thought so, seeing everyone's reaction when a man walked through the door: Ruby directed her rage towards the new arrival and Shakky said a simple 'welcome home'. The man broke into a loud laugh, took a step forward and embraced Ruby in a tight hug.

"Welcome home daughter. We missed you so", he said to the girl's hair smiling a wide smile all the way. Ruby herself struggled a while but soon gave up and embraced her father.

Dragon was surprised to say the least. He knew about Silvers Rayleigh, the first mate of the Pirate King. He had to, the two were all over the news nowadays, causing more work to the Revolutionaries. The thing that surprised him was the fact that Rayleigh had a daughter. A daughter he had left in the hands of the World Nobles even though he could have surely saved her anytime.

"I'm sure you understand. I was busy you see", Rayleigh suddenly said taking a much more serious tone than before.

"I understand papa. Did you have fun with Roger?" Ruby replied with a calm, knowing nod and ran her fingers through his father's already greying locks.

Rayleigh smiled at the reply: "Yes, yes I had. He told me he and his wife adopted a son. A playmate for little Ace."

"Tell my congrats when you see him. Will the child be the Pirate Prince?"

"I will. We'll see about that. Rouge seemed to be against the idea", Rayleigh laughed.

Only now Rayleigh seemed to notice the new face. He turned to Dragon and smiled widely. Dragon could see through the smile. It held a sinister edge.

"And who might we have here? A stray little dragon?"

"Monkey D. Dragon of the Revolutionary Army", Dragon told him calm.

"I kicked him in the jaw so I brought him here! He kinda saved my ass back there too you know", Ruby butted in the conversation launching herself to Dragon and wrinkled her brows hearing Shakky's small 'language Ruby'.

"I see", was all Rayleigh said when he sat down with Dragon.

"Dragon said they were freeing the slaves from the shitty Nobles. He's so cool!" Ruby continued babbling, making Dragon blush slightly.

"Well, then we have even more reason to party, huh?" Rayleigh smiled nodding to Shakky, who retreated to the back.

"Party!" Ruby squealed in joy, again, right next to Dragon's ear. Poor thing.

And party they did. It seemed like the rip-off bar's whole fridge of the bar and a bit more was emptied and served on large plates to the four of them. Dragon didn't mind though, he had always had a big appetite. It seemed to amuse Ruby greatly as she continued to feed Dragon different specialities from the island or Shakky saying things like 'this thing tastes super good!' or 'this is the best, try some!'. Dragon complied and found himself stuffed by nightfall. He was out on the balcony taking in some fresh air when Rayleigh appeared next to him sipping some beer.

"Ruby really is something, isn't she", he begun calm.

Dragon had been anticipating this and he replied, trying to sound calm: "Yeah, she really is."

"Her mother passed away when she was really young. Shakky has been the only mother figure she has ever had. Hasn't worked very well as you see", Rayleigh sighed, clearly remembering something painful.

"She is a big sister. I had another child with a woman I met at a bar. She left me soon after giving birth ,though, leaving us three to take care of her. Ruby was young back then but loved her sister", Dragon begun feeling bad listening to the small family's story.

"She has already moved away. Got mad at me. Ruby is the only child I have right now."

"I'm not really sure if I'm the right person you should be telling this", Dragon tried but was interrupted by Rayleigh.

"Yes, yes you are. You can give her the freedom and adventure I cannot. I bet you've seen how she looks at you", he said staring Dragon dead in the eyes.

"Yes, I have. And as her father I must now ask you a very serious question", Dragon said returning the stare, "May I steal your daughter away and take her to the sea?"

Rayleigh's laugh filled the quiet night air. He placed a hand on Dragon's shoulder, leaned in and whispered into his ear: "Yes, you may, but be damn quick about it or I'll chase you down."

"Roger", Dragon jokingly replied and strode back inside to tell Ruby.

Rayleigh looked at the Revolutionary's retreating back and took a big swig of his beer, smiling bittersweetly.

"Ruby! Let's go!" Dragon entered the room, taking Ruby's hand to his and continuing to the door without even the slightest intention of slowing down. When they were at the door, though, they were stopped by Shakky who handed Dragon a bag seemingly full of clothes and gave Ruby a hug and her farewells.

Outside the door, a couple of hundred meters from the house, Dragon finally let out a breath he had been holding. Ruby hanging from his arm laughed and patted him on the head.

"So, what's the plan?" she then asked tilting her head.

"Now that I've stolen you, I'm going to take you to the sea", Dragon stated, "and marry you."

"Okay, seems like a plan Mr. Pirate", she smiled, completely unfazed by the news.

"I'm a Revolutionary, you know", Dragon said smiling down at his soon to be wife.

"Whatever. Pirates are more cool", she snaps still managing to smile when doing so.

"We better hurry up before papa comes after us. I know he's trying to hold himself back", Ruby stated simply before beginning a mad sprint towards Dragon's ship which was visible from where they were.

Dragon smiled to himself and took after Ruby's retreating form.

On the ship the two were greeted with cheers. Dragon's crew had approved Ruby right away accepting their relationship and saying it would only make Dragon seem more human, to which Dragon had only nodded.

Two or three weeks passed without much change. Dragon had spent the first couple weeks trying to get Ruby used to the Revolutionaries' everyday life which she soon learned. Rayleigh might have told Dragon some words of warning before they had parted about Ruby's housekeeping skills. She was useless for the most part but she was a great mother figure to the crew. She had also insisted learning some basic skills, like cooking and cleaning from everyone, to which everyone complied. When Dragon asked her reason she simply told him it was for the future and winked.

And Dragon soon found out what that 'future' was as he found Ruby puking her guts out one morning. She was pregnant, with his child. The two were now officially married, so it wasn't really a surprise they would be having a child someday as the crew had said after hearing the news. But Dragon wasn't ready yet, this seemed too soon to be true. When he had voiced his concerns Ruby had only laughed, patting her belly with a smile on her face telling him everything would be alright.

Three months from the pregnancy announcement. Dragon and Ruby found themselves living on a small ship as a family. Because of Dragon's status, it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long and Ruby had always loved the sea. The decision was easy. The crew had also insisted they'd take a maternity leave for Ruby's sake, so what could Dragon say against them.

They had gotten the ship as a gift from everyone, even Rayleigh. It was decorated with a dragon figurehead just like Dragon's own, bigger ship. Ruby had loved the ship from the beginning, naming it Fanfir. She had taken the habit of talking to the ship when she would sit on her rocking chair on the deck sunbathing. Dragon sometimes even witnessed her lying on the figurehead. Dragon had laughed at first but soon realized that it was Ruby's way of honoring the great boat and thanking her for keeping them all safe. He too began thanking Fanfir after she had pulled through storms and raging waves. She became part of the family just like a person would.

When Roger happened to dock on the same island one day, they all knew it was nothing but faith that brought them together. The sea was vast, the likehood of the two ships docking on the same exact island was next to none. What surprised Dragon more was that Roger's wife and children were with him on the ship.

"Dragon! I heard about you from Rayleigh! Congratulations you two!" Roger waved at them walking towards their boat his wife and children in tow.

"Roger! Your moustache is as unbelievable as always!" Ruby shouted making her way towards the family, "Where's your hat?"

"Haha! As rude as always I see! I brought Rouge along to teach you some manners young lady!" Roger jokingly laughed caressing his fairly large moustache with a wide grin, "Oh, that old thing! Gave it to Shanks. You remember that rookie I took in a couple of years back?"

A nod was the only reply Roger got. Ruby had always loved the hat, saying it was Roger's signature hat and that he should always wear it. Roger guessed she was pleased with the new owner choice, though, since she didn't voice any protests. The two had actually met once; Shanks and Ruby. Roger had been getting a coating to his ship from his first mate Rayleigh at their house. The men had partied through the night only leaving the next evening.

"Hello Ruby, Roger", Rouge smiled encouraging her two young boys to introduce themselves rather than hide behind her legs.

"I'm Ace! And this is Sabo, my younger brother!" said the boy with a wavy black head and a serious face, adorned with freckles bowing politely.

He had clearly gotten his looks from Rouge. A relief seeing who the father was. Sabo was the adopted son of Roger and Rouge and a former noble. His parents had been neglecting him, leaving him alone while they were at some fancy parties for the nobles. They had said a rude boy like Sabo could never become a proper noble. It had actually been Dragon who had found the boy wandering in Grey Terminal, a dangerous place for a little boy to be. Dragon, who hadn't even thought about having children of his own, first took little Sabo to his base to be cared by his men Ivankov and Inazuma. From there he went to Rouge, whose own child had just turned two. The two bonded fairly quickly and thus Sabo became a part of Rouge and Roger's household.

"Hello Ace. I'm Ruby and that grumpy old man over there is Dragon", she said taking little Ace's hand and shaking it gently, "How old are you boys?"

"I'm three!" the answer was shouted in unison by the two boys.

"Such polite brats", Dragon said when he finally made it to Ruby's side.

"You bet they are!" Roger laughed patting the blond boy on the head.

"Better than someone I know", Rouge laughed elbowing his husband.

"A pirate has no manners!"

"Yes, dear", was Rouge's simple reply.

"Come on, you! Inside with you all! I'll make some tea", Ruby suddenly said, remembering her manners.

The two families made their way towards the Monkeys' home boat chatting happily along the way. Ruby made tea with some help from Rouge. She was still clumsy in the kitchen, washing and folding clothes was more her style. Rather than making food, she was into eating it. Sabo was running around between the two mothers' feet asking what he could do to help. In the end the three got everything done and called the men to sit down around the table with them. They had even taken out some cookies Ruby had managed to make earlier, picking out the less burned ones, and boiled some tea. Sabo had set the table and even collected some flowers into a vase and set it in the middle. Ruby had made sure to sneak some extra cookies to the boy as a thank you. Followed by Ace's grumpy stare she had ended up giving the rest of her share of cookies to the raven head.

"So, how far along is the pregnancy?" Rouge suddenly asked Ruby.

"Around six months I think. One really loses the flow of time at sea", she replied putting a hand on her somewhat visible baby bump.

"There is a baby in there?" Sabo inquired glancing the belly.

"Yes there is", Ruby smiled, "Want to feel?"

Sabo inched closer extending his hand to touch the belly. Dragon was proud to say the least. Ruby was handling the pregnancy really well despite being only eighteen. She had loved the idea of a child from day one. Dragon would never admit it but he had actually already bought some outfits for the baby. Just basic clothes like jumpsuits and little hats to keep the little one warm. A warm smile found its way on his lips as he watched Sabo pet his wife's stomach in curiosity. The smile only widening when he noticed Sabo flinching as the baby moved in the mother's womb.

"He might have heard you and wants to greet you", Ruby told Sabo bringing his hand on her stomach once again, "Come on. He can hear you."

Sabo fidgeted for a minute then took a deep breath: "Hello baby. I'm Sabo and I'm going to be your big brother."

"I'm sure he is happy to hear he has two great big brothers waiting for him", Ruby said patting Sabo's head.

"How can you tell the baby is a 'he'?" Dragon asked inching closer to his wife and bringing a hand to her shoulder.

"Mother's instinct", Rouge winked from the other side of the table which was followed by Roger's booming laugh.

"Do you have a name for the little rascal?" Roger asked stealing a cookie from Ace receiving a small punch to the stomach as a result.

"Luffy."

"Luffy?" Dragon asked.

"Yes, Luffy. He gives me this fluffy, fluttering feeling in the chest every time I think of him."

"That is called love you silly", Rouge smiled, "And I'm sure he loves you too Ruby."

"Monkey D. Luffy it is then", Dragon smiled kissing his wife's cheek.

Because Ruby was a first-timer when it came to giving birth and motherhood, Rouge and Roger offered to stay with them for the next three months or so. Rouge would teach Ruby how to handle everything, the boys would offer some first-hand experience dealing with kids and Roger would give Dragon encouraging speeches when necessary. When Ruby's estimated time grew near she began spending more and more time on the deck talking to Fanfir. One day Dragon had had enough of his wife's doings and put his trusty Den Den Mushi Albus out with her. She would shine some light to the happenings on the ship.

The next day Dragon brought Albus back inside to listen to the recording. When he pressed the play button and listened the first sentence, the air in Dragon's study went cold.

"I'm scared Fanfir. I don't know what to do", it was Ruby's voice. She was voicing her concerns to the ship rather than Rouge or Dragon.

"I really love Luffy but I'm still afraid. What if I'm not a good enough mother? I just get this feeling you know. I'm too used to doing whatever I want and living free. Now I'll be having a baby I'll have to love and take care of at all times", she continued sighing.

"This time if everything seems too much for me I cannot just run away. Not from my family. I need to be strong Fanfir, just like you and Dragon. You've both supported me so much. Now it's my turn to be brave."

Dragon didn't know what to say when the recording continued. Ruby had been secretly doubting herself this whole time and he hadn't even noticed. He held his breath when he heard Ruby's voice speak again:

"Luffy's been keeping me in bed most of the time lately. I've always managed to get up and do the chores but I guess I won't be able to do that in a few weeks either. He's been moving around quite a bit making me uncomfortable. I was sick a lot in the beginning too. I'm seriously beginning to doubt Rouge's words. She said that pregnancy was a bliss. Maybe for her. Ace must have been a calm baby", a pause and a loud gasp followed her sentence, "Luffy seems to disagree. It's okay little one. Mama will manage."

Dragon had had enough. He stood up from his chair and walked out of the door straight towards their bedroom door. He opened the door and was faced with a scene he had been expecting: Ruby lying on the bed withering in pain.

"Ruby, I'm here", Dragon said sitting next to the bed taking Ruby's hand to his own and giving it a firm squeeze.

He wasn't really a man of many words. Actually, he hardly spoke at all. So this situation was really difficult for him. Should he call Rouge? No, he must manage on his own. This is his wife his talking about. HIS wife. Could he call himself a proper husband if he would back off now?

"I heard you talking to Fanfir yesterday", he went straight to the point, "I feel so powerless. I didn't even notice that my own wife was in pain", he said, choking a sob.

"You could have told me something."

"I'm sorry dear", was the weak reply, "I was so worried myself and thought how worried you'd be if you found out. You've always been the worrying type."

Ruby knew Dragon was a busy man and how much he actually cared about his wife and unborn son. He'd put his work on hold to take care of Ruby full time if necessary and Ruby knew that wouldn't do. He was the head of the Revolutionary army, he couldn't possibly delay his work any more than he was already.

"I guess I am", Dragon said with a sad smile. He knew what Ruby was thinking and agreed.

Ruby turned to face Dragon with a sudden pout: "I'm sorry for keeping this from you. But I'm also mad at you. You eavesdropped me."

"I was worried about you."

"Yes, I know", Ruby smiled, "Let's make a promise: No more secrets onboard this ship."

"Cross my heart."

Ruby laughed at her husband's antics and tried to stand up against the headboard. After getting some help from Dragon she managed to sit down comfortably enough to give Dragon a big hug. There, pressed against his wife's chest, he felt it. A small kick. His son was kicking him.

"Guess he's worried too huh?" Ruby smiled into Dragon's raven hair, "He truly is his father's son."

"Are you mocking me?" Dragon smiled.

"Nope! Just stating the obvious!"

"Sure. Come on, let's get you and Luffy something to eat", Dragon replied lifting his wife up bridal style and taking her to the kitchen. There were no loud protests shouted into Dragon's ear this time.

"You'll cook."

"I'll cook", Dragon agreed.

Luffy was born a few weeks before the estimated time. He was so small lying there in his little cradle Dragon had made him. It was a pirate ship with a sheep figure head. He was cocooned in the many blankets Ruby had knitted him and was currently suckling on a pacifer he had received from his two big brothers. Speaking of the two, they were leaning over the cradle's edge talking to the small baby. They were radiating with excitement and telling the infant how they'd be the best big brothers ever.

Rouge was making sure Ruby was alright after the long birth. It had taken almost thirty hours to push the screaming baby to the world and for that reason the new mother was beyond exhaustion. Dragon had been the first to hold the baby. The little bundle had screamed and kicked until he was placed in Dragon's secure hands. After that he calmed down and quickly fell asleep. His mother followed suit soon after leaving Dragon to watch over them. He was currently sitting on his wife's bedside, rocking the baby's crib while keeping an eye on the two older boys.

"So, how does it feel to be a father?" Roger suddenly asked from his wife's side, who was sitting by Ruby's bed.

"Luffy's a great son", Dragon said smiling as he noticed the baby opening his big brown eyes and looking around, "Looks a lot like his mother."

"Got your unruly hairdo though", Roger laughed.

Indeed, there was a small tuft of raven hair on top of the baby's head.

"Truly", Rouge had to stifle a laugh.

Luffy chose this exact moment to start screaming bloody murder scaring the whole room. Sabo and Ace began to try and hush the baby with little to no success. Dragon scooped the baby up to his arms and began bouncing him on his knee.

"Is Luffy awake?" a voice croaked from the bed.

"Yes. I bet he's hungry", Dragon said handing Luffy to his mother.

"He gets that from you", was Ruby's simple statement.

"You eat a lot too you know", Dragon argued, watching his wife interact with the baby.

Luffy seemed happy after finally getting to eat his stomach full. After being burped, with some help from Rouge, he had settled down with his mother. Snuggled to the warmth of his mother's chest, circled by loving adults and two of the best possible big brothers, Luffy couldn't possibly be more loved at the moment.

"He truly is a precious child", Rouge smiled down at the little cocoon known as Luffy.

"We need to hold a party for him!" Roger suddenly exclaimed waving his arms around wildly.

"But of course!" Ruby gasped, "We can invite your Revolutionary buddies and papa!"

As Ruby went on about the party's possible guests, Dragon's only thought was where they were going to have the party. Fanfir wasn't an option seeing it was already on her limit trying to house Roger and Rouge's family even for a few hours. To be honest, Dragon wasn't even sure if his actual ship back in the Revolutionary Base would have been enough.

"Um, dear. Where are we going to put all these people?"

"You can come and party on my ship! Let's just dock her next to some island!" Roger said waving a dismissing hand telling Dragon to calm down, he had this. Truly, Roger's ship was huge.

"Roger's crew has been wanting to see you two since the day we met", Rouge told Dragon with a smile.

"I can't be helped then! Luffy will surely be thrilled to be on a big ship, won't you Luffy?" Ruby asked the drooling baby,snuggling to his cheek. Luffy gurgled his answer, not really understanding what the adults were talking about.

The next day the Monkey and Roger's family had settled in on Fanfir's deck to eat breakfast, when Dragon's Den Den Mushi rang. Dragon picked up the call greeting the caller indignant. He was having a nice breakfast with his wife and son. Who dared to call him like this? It was Emporio Ivankov, Dragon's partner in the Revolutionary Army who was in charge while Dragon himself was with his family.

"Ah, hello Mr. Dragon", it wasn't Ivankov, it was Inazuma, another Revolutionary and Ivankov's partner, "I'm sorry to call you so early in the morning but Ivankov kept persisting me. Anyways, he wanted to know when you two will come to the base and introduce us to the little one. Ivankov said he had this feeling Ruby had already given birth. I told him it's impossible, seeing the estimated time is in two weeks but he insisted and told me to call you", Inazuma went on rambling.

"Yes, he was right. Luffy was born early last morning", Dragon replied.

"Really? Are the mother and child both okay?"

"Yes, they're doing just fine", as Dragon told Inazuma the news, Luffy let out a high pitched squeal and a gurgle followed by his mother's wholehearted laugh.

"It seems like the little one has some things to say as well", Inazuma said with of a smile in his stoic voice, "Will we be seeing you soon little one?"

"Actually, Roger said we could have a party for Luffy at his ship!" Ruby spoke from Dragon's side, "In six months. I'll need to get used to this first before going anywhere you know."

"Yes, of course", was Inazuma's simple reply, "I'll tell Ivankov the happy news. See you in six months Dragon."

After Inazuma ended the call Dragon sighed. Ivankov was surely going to call him later, fuss over him for a minimum of five hours and then tell him all he knew about babycare. Ivankov and Inazuma were actually great parent candidates, the only problem being their same sex. Though Inazuma had clearly been leaning towards a more feminine persona lately, while trying to be sly about it. He would sadly never be woman enough to carry a child. Not with the treatments available today. This fact had never stopped them, as they still held a tiny bit of hope in them that someday, someday, they'll have their own children. Dragon noticed this in the way they treated any child they'd meet: they absolutely adored them. Dragon, though not admitting it, was secretly rooting for the two. They were his comrades after all.

Luffy had just turned two months old when Ruby bursted to Dragon's study smiling all the way as she made her way to sit on his desk. Luffy had been with Dragon at the time, lying on top of his favourite playmat wriggling his tiny body whining and squealing. Dragon was in the process of dangling Luffy's stuffed lion, Sunny, above the baby's head trying to calm the fussing baby down. A bottle would have been the next choice of weapon but as Ruby sat on top of his desk, the plan was forgotten. Luffy had also calmed down by this, having heard his mother's voice.

"You know my Den Den Mushi Aetheops right?" she asked.

"Yes. What about him? Lost him again?" Aetheops had been Ruby's mother's snail before Ruby inherited him after her mother's passing. He was a great snail indeed, and fast too.

"No! Not this time", she said with a slights pout, "Look!" she said and gave Dragon a small bundle.

"What are these?" Dragon was in awe. The bundle of blanket held five little snails which all looked stunningly like Albus, Dragon's Den Den Mushi.

"Albus had babies too!" Ruby only smiled, "With Aetheops I bet."

Dragon would never haver admitted this but he really liked the little trasponder snails. He actually took care of a little herd of them on the ship, watering them down and feeding them fresh salad everyday. They were all neglected or abused snails which Dragon had rescued. Each of them even had a name, following Dragon's habit of naming them in latin. Albus' name meant 'white' in latin and was a well fitting name for a white snail. Albus had never had any babies before and although Dragon called Albus a 'she', he knew snails were hermafrodites meaning they had both male and female parts. So Albus could technically have either fathered or had babies before but had just decided not to.

"Guess he wanted to add to our little family, too", Dragon smiled watching the little snails sleep.

"Luffy will love them when they grow up a bit", Ruby said while placing Aetheops next to Luffy, who immediately squealed in delight, yet didn't make a move to touch the snail. The snail seemed to be pleased with his new position, seeing it held still despite the noise.

"Luffy will need a Den Den Mushi sooner or later, so I guess these couldn't have come in a better time. Rouge mentioned she needed two for the boys, too, and one for herself. If I remember right Inazuma doesn't have one either. They'll need to be separated from their mother in a year so we still have time. After that, they'll start bonding with their owners. Some even end up looking like them if the bond is strong enough", Dragon explained his wife who watched her husband walk around the room searching for all kinds of blankets, boxes and formula for the new babies.

"You really know your stuff", Ruby laughed, "What a nerd."

"I guess so", Dragon admitted.

"They are cute though. Can I help you take care of them?"

"Of course. They are as much your snails as they are mine. We are a family, aren't we?"

"Yes, I guess they are."

It was truly amusing to watch the family's new members grow bigger everyday. Luffy had begun to move around more, while the little snails had opened their eyes for the first time. The little baby snails were a mix of black and white with a hint of grey in some individuals. Ruby had already picked one out for Luffy. He was a black and white shelled snail with a mellow, yet curious, personality. He would change his colors the more he would begin spending time with his owner but for now he would stay black and white. Little Luffy loved watching and helping with the snails as much as the snails loved his company. When Dragon went on his rounds watering the herd, Luffy would be securely strapped on his back. Ruby would serve the snails salad afterwards, often mixing it with other vegetables and even fruits. Farming transponder snails had become a hobby for the family. They sometimes even rehomed some of the rescue snails to their acquaintances in need of good transponder snails.

When Luffy finally turned six months, it was time for a party. Roger had told Ruby to leave all the preparations for them and focus on taking care of her family. Ruby had done just that and was totally oblivious to how the party was going to be. They had dressed themselves up in their best outfits: Dragon had his Revolutionary garment on whilst Ruby had a simple white dress with a pearl and gold necklace. The star of the show, Luffy, was wearing a bright red onesie with a printed monkey on the front and a monkey beanie topped with little ears. To say he was adorable would have been an understatement. He was beyond adorable, a real cutie pie.

He had just began being able to sit with support and he had begun reaching for things more and more. It was beginning to get dangerous to leave anything in his line of vision. If it was interesting, he would grab it. His vocalization had begun to sound like his mother's and they'd often have a squealing contest. For Dragon's pleasure, it was of course held in his office while he was trying to finish his paperwork. The only things the baby had really learned from his father were his grumpy face and growling performed when the latter was in an especially foul mood. Ruby was laughing her lungs out every time she faced with a pair of grumpy faces and grumbles.

Roger had really gone all out and far beyond. The whole deck was decorated with everything he had gotten his hands on: Flowers, banners, lights and even some balloons topped with the seemingly endless piles of presents for Luffy and his parents. His wife Rouge had had an intense baking competition with their two sons, seeing there was a huge table filled with goods varying from salty pies to sweet cookies and cakes. In the middle of the table stood a huge roast, beef of course, everyone's favourite.

When the Monkeys arrived, they were immediately greeted with cheers from boths Dragon and Roger's men. Ivankov rushed to give a bone-crushing hug to the mother and baby while Inazuma simply said his congratulations, with a rare smile. As Ruby handed the infant to Inazuma's hands, while Ivankov rambled reasons why he could have done it too after Dragon told him no, Luffy opened his eyes waking up from a short nap he was having despite all the noise.

"Hello little Luffy. You look stunningly like your parents", Inazuma smiled rocking the baby a bit trying to get him to settle down.

"You'll make a terrific mother Inazuma", Ruby told him, not even caring about the Revolutinary's current gender. He was going to be a female someday, might as well get used to it.

"Thank you Ruby", Inazuma told her.

She had been Inazuma's supporter ever since she heard his voice on the Den Den Mushi. With Ruby's laid back attitude to life and everything in general, she accepted Inazuma's situation quick and sometimes even called him a 'her' when she felt like it. Inazuma himself had always been thankful to the support he got from the young female and they sometimes even had 'girl to girl time' together talking about everything relating to anything they had to talk about. Dragon had nothing against his wife closing herself in a room for hours to talk with one of his men with her Den Den Mushi. He had even offered to take care of Luffy for the evening on those days, so that his wife could talk all she wanted with Inazuma, possibly also Ivankov.

After the baby was introduced to the rest of the Revolutionaries, who nothing but melted on the spot after seeing him, it was time to go and greet Roger's crew. While Ruby's father, Rayleigh, Roger's first mate, got to hold the baby, the rest of them circled around the four of them.

"Such a calm baby you have Ruby!" it was Shanks, the current holder of the Roger's straw hat.

"Wait 'till he gets hungry", she told him with a warning tone, "You'll all lose your ears."

"Could I hold him?"

"But of course Shanks! He's all yours!" Ruby told him cheerfully, took the baby from her father's arms and deposited him to Shanks' waiting ones.

"He'd make a great pirate", Shanks said after having a good look of the baby.

"Yeah, too bad the era of pirates seems to be over by the time he turns even five. Heard even Whitebeard had quit. Decided to start a business on land it seems", Ruby said as her Revolutionary husband glared Shanks telling him to keep those thoughts to himself. His son wasn't going to become some pirate.

"I read about that too. I guess the old man wanted to retire", Shanks smirked, "Today's paper said he had turned Moby Dick into a small bakery and residence for his sons."

"How sweet of him. Not abandoning his men but taking them and giving them work."

"That's how he is. Has always been. It seems the Marines aren't even after him this time, seem quite happy with this outcome actually."

"Your father must be happy, too, Dragon", Ruby pointed out.

"I guess. Knowing that old man, he'll probably just focus all his attention on you", Dragon smirked.

Dragon's father was a legend in the Navy, who had been chasing pirates ever since Dragon could remember. And even if pirates were to die out in these parts of the sea, Garp would continue his chase.

"Hey hey! Not fair!" Shanks hit Dragon to the back of his head, "Say something to that senile Marine father of yours!"

"I don't want to. He'll just have the idea of going after me."

"That's your worry here?!" everyone in Roger's crew shouted together.

"He has a family now you know, and I don't want to let that grumpy old man near Luffy", Ruby told them with a serious tone.

"True. Can't let the future Pirate King be captured at a young age", Shanks mused, "Right! Take this!"

Shanks placed his ratty strawhat on the toddler's head, who immediately began to fuss over it.

"The Pirate King needs his hat! But for now I guess your mother can take care of it for you", Shanks spoke to Luffy and placed the hat on Ruby's head, "Fits like a glove!"

Dragon knew Shanks had a crush on his wife but decided to let the interaction between the three happend. He could always send some men after him if things got worse. And to be honest, the hat really fit Ruby.

"I'm sure he'll wear it like crazy when it fits him a bit better", Ruby smiled caressing the hem of the hat lovingly.

"Shanks! No fair! Why did you give the hat to Luffy?!" Ace shouted stomping his way to Shanks from his father's side by the dining tables.

"Yeah! We are going to be pirates too!" Sabo pointed out beside his brother.

"'Cause I don't wanna!" Shanks taunted the two in a high pitched voice.

"Stupid Shanks!"

The whole crew laughed at this. The two little boys were screaming at one of Roger's strongest men like it was a normal thing to do. And this all over an old hat.

"Shut it boys! No fighting in Luffy's party!" Roger commanded.

"Yes dad!"

Luffy had gotten a load of presents from everyone in the party followed by as many blessings from some of the most fearsome pirates in the seas promising they'd come running if there was something wrong with anything. The Revolutionaries had told Dragon the same thing. Ruby had laughed at their words saying they'd be welcome on their ship anytime. Dragon had agreed just because it would be important for his son's social development.

As Luffy's first birthday came, the family had had a small party for him just the three of them. Luffy had received his very own Den Den Mushi. The five little snails were now old enough to be separated from their parents and head to their new owners. As promised Ace and Sabo along with Rouge had all gotten one, as well as Inazuma. Ruby often witnessed Luffy crawling around the ship with his snail, followed by Albus and Aetheops. The toddler had truly become a snail whisperer.

Luffy had begun trying to stand up instead of the crawling he had been practicing the past month. Dragon and Ruby had begun childproofing their ship as a result. It had also become a habit that Dragon and Ruby would encourage Luffy to walk to them. He'd start unsure but get thrilled when he'd succeed. After two weeks of practice, Luffy was toddling around the ship with wide, wobbling steps. To be honest, he looked like a clumsy ape trying to walk on two legs.

Ace and Sabo had also begun spending more time on Monkeys' ship and play with little Luffy. They'd teach him simple words like 'food' or their names. For now Ace was known as 'Asce' and Sabo as 'Soap' but with some more practice the two were going to get them right. Beside learning new words, Luffy's favourite game with his big brothers seemed to be tag. It was good for Luffy's motoric skills, so the parents approved of it. They also liked to have adventures in the forests the islands they happened to dock on had. They never ventured far but had fun all the same. Ruby sometimes even backed the boys lunch to go, so that it would seem even more like an adventure.

As Luffy turned two, it was time for temper tantrums. He begun to want everything now, not in a moment, and scream whenever he didn't get what he wanted. He didn't want to eat certain vegetables or sleep alone. He'd hate bath time and throw objects at everyone in his range. The year was rough for the new parents but with some help from Rouge and the introduction of the penalty corner, Luffy begun to behave himself. By his third year, Luffy had calmed down considerably and became to act like a proper gentleman, in the Monkeys' standards at least. He now thanked for his food after eating it without even a single grumble, bathed twice a week and kept quiet when he absolutely needed to. He also helped his parents with the Den Den Mushi, watering them down every day with the help of Dragon whom he had gotten a little watering can from. It was bright red, Luffy's favourite color, and looked like a fish.

Luffy loved people. He wouldn't be happy with being alone for a long time and had a serious issue with anxiety when left on his own. As a result, Dragon and Ruby were forced to either keep the active child company, or ask Ace and Sabo to help. The latter became out of question, when Roger's family suddenly announced they'd be moving on an island, get a nice house and live as a family. Ruby had dreaded this day. She knew Roger's health wasn't as good as it used to be and that he'd eventually be unable to steer his ship on his own. Knowing Roger, moving to land was the only option. His pride wouldn't allow anyone else to touch his boat least of all steer it. The boys were okay with the solution but were sad they'd have to leave their little brother alone. Before leaving they made sure Luffy had their numbers memorized and that he would know he'd be getting a call every single day.

Later that year, sorrowful news made their way to the Monkeys' family: Roger had suddenly collapsed and died the following day. As they heard the news from Rouge, they could hear the two boys sniffle in the background. She told Ruby the funeral would be held in three days on Roger's pirate ship. It would be a cremation and the ashes would be spread out to the seas. Ruby agreed it would be the proper thing to do. Roger had been the Pirate King after all. He wouldn't be able to rest in peace in some dirt pit. He had to be with the sea, even in death.

When the time came, the Monkeys made sure to be there to bid their farewells to the man known as the Pirate King. But to them, he was an excellent friend and a father to his two boys. Luffy didn't really understand what was going on, as he was only turning four but he said his farewells all the same, with an addition: 'sleep well, Pirate King'. The adults didn't mind his childlike choice of words, and in a way they knew Luffy had really honored the deceased man with his small words. There wasn't a banquet after the ceremony but for once everyone was fine with it. No one was really hungry after all, and they wouldn't want to waste good food. It was also partly because of Roger himself. He had always said eating food was meant to be a happy thing. 'Food is meant to be eaten when happy!' he'd say.

The whole ship was decorated with white flowers and full of both pirates and Revolutionaries each paying their respects to the family. Sabo and Ace both held a brave face even though you could instantly tell they both were upset. Ruby had taken the two down to Roger's study to get away from everyone. Luffy had of course followed the three. He was, despite his young age, really good at reading people's emotions. He could tell his two big brothers were sad and hurting, so he had to do something to cheer them up. He climbed to the large sofa the two had sat on before him, seated himself between his two brothers and gave them a huge hug.

"Hush, hush", he told the two patting them on the head.

Luffy's mother recognized this gesture. Luffy was trying to calm Ace and Sabo like he had learned from his father. Dragon used to hush Luffy when the boy had been younger by whispering the same words over and over again to the crying baby until his father's voice calmed the fussing baby down. If it did that was.

"Luffy dear, I'm not sure if-", Ruby was going to say when she was interrupted by the two older boys.

"Thank you Luffy", Sabo said with unshed tears in his eyes.

"You must be sad, too, buddy", Ace said and hugged his little brother back while trying to hold his own tears at bay.

"Luffy is sad but Ace and Sabo must be even sadder!" Luffy insisted hugging the two even more, "It's okay, you can cry now."

Ruby patted the boys' heads while she left the room. She felt like she wasn't needed anymore. Luffy could handle this far better than she ever could. And as she was closing the heavy wooden door, she heard two loud wails followed by even more hushing. Luffy was working his magic on the two boys.

"You know. I could become the Pirate King and protect you!" Luffy exclaimed, his face serious.

"You'd never become one you dummy!" Ace smacked Luffy on the head, lightly.

"Pirates' era is over, Luffy! The loss of their king hit them hard. Most of the pirates on this ship are thinking of retiring and starting a new life on some island", Sabo explained to Luffy, filling the things his brother's simple explanation had left open, "Haven't you noticed? Roger was probably the only proper pirate sailing on these seas."

"Yeah… but, but I still want my own crew", Luffy said quietly.

Ace landed another hit on his little brother's head: "You can have a crew without being a pirate and sailing on the sea you know. They're called friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

"Like Ace and Sabo?"

"No! We are your brothers! A friend isn't related to you!"

"Oh, okay then. So Ace and Sabo are my family and Daddy's Revolutionaries are my friends?"

"Well, I guess so. They'd be happy if you'd call them family too though. They are your father's men after all."

"Then, does that mean I don't have any friends yet?"

"Well… yes", it was awkward for the boys to try and explain Luffy everything they knew about friendship. To be honest, they didn't really have any friends before moving to a small village they were living at the moment.

"Will I get friends?" Luffy asked them uncertainty clear in his small voice.

"Of course!" the two brothers told the younger.

Their worries forgotten for now, the three discussed how it was like having friends and what you could do with them. Sabo and Ace told Luffy how they'd have adventures and play games with their friends all day long, and how their mother would let them all stay in their place for the night. They told Luffy all about pillow fights and building fortresses and Luffy, as usual, listened to the two boys with sparkling eyes. He wanted to get some friends soon.

A chance to getting friends rose in an unforeseen and sorrowful way: Luffy was now four years old and enjoyed the sea just as much as his mother. They were currently sailing near the Grand Line on a small sailboat Rayleigh had made his daughter for her twentieth birthday. The trip had already taken them a week since they were in no rush and the weather had been nice all week. Dragon, who had been left behind on their ship Fanfir, was making up for his lost time and doing piles and piles of paperwork for the Revolutionaries. The only thing he could really be worried about was how he was going to manage on his own, not how his wife would manage out on the sea. She was a pirate's daughter and born to sail, whereas Dragon was a Revolutionary, not a housewife. He couldn't really cook or do laundry since Ruby had always insisted on doing them for him. As a result, Dragon was currently living on dry crackers and tea/coffee. Not that he really minded. His wife's food would taste twice as good after a strict diet of crackers and she would make sure to make plenty, as always. What Dragon didn't know, was that he wouldn't be seeing his wife alive again.

The weather near the Grand Line had gone from a week of excellent weathers straight to an all out tropical storm in a matter of hours. That was why Ruby was left struggling to maintain control over her small sailboat while keeping an iron grip on her son. Luffy was, of course, frightened. He was so used to calm waters and sunny weather back on the island they were currently docked on with their ship that a storm of this magnitude was beyond even his wildest imaginations. The waves were probably over four meters and the harsh wind was making the sailboat nearly impossible to control. Ruby knew deep inside that the odds of the two of them making it out alive of this storm was highly unlikely. She hadn't really thought this cruise would be her last. If she had known she would have made sure to have bid her husband a proper farewell and made him a huge, delicious dinner before leaving.

The only thought in Ruby's mind as she struggled with the helm was how she'd make sure her son would survive this all. She was prepared to go down with her ship, like a proper captain. She had prepared her Den Den Mushi, Aetheops, for a last minute call to Dragon she'd make after she had made sure Luffy was safe. As she thought of possible ways to save her son, a whale happened to pop its head up to the surface near their small boat. It was huge, almost the size of a ship, and couldn't have surfaced in a better time. Ruby began screaming her lungs out so that the large creature would hear her over the wind and crashing waves. And finally, when she was beginning to think all hope was gone, the large whale swam its way to the sailboat and let out a long wail.

"Hello Mr. Whale", Ruby began, "Could you take my son to safety? I'll be fine on my own but he can't swim yet. He'd drown on his own."

She got another long wail as a response followed by the whale lowering its large head so that Ruby could place her son on it.

"Thank you. We live near the Calm Belt on a small ship. My son has a Den Den Mushi with him, it'll guide you there."

Transferring Luffy to the whale's back was an easy job. He had fallen to a deep slumber having exhausted himself clinging to his mother for dear life. Before Ruby laid the cocoon of blankets on the whale's leather like skin, she placed a chaste kiss on her son's forehead.

"Be strong and be safe my child. Even if you won't become one, you'll always be my little Pirate King. Have many great adventures and grow up to be a good captain with a lot of crewmates. I'm sure you'll get some in the future. You've made my life a good one."

Ruby choked the final sentence out: "I was so happy."

Ruby put her hand on top of the whale's head, saying a small prayer and sending it off. Luffy was now on his way to Dragon, safe. Her job was almost done.

As the sailboats sides began to give in, Ruby carefully made her way to the boat's cabin to her transponder snail.

"Not yet, I'm not done just yet", she whispered, "Dragon."

The said man was enjoying a late cup of tea after a long day filled with paperwork. He had cleared two huge piles of papers in a record time and he was pleased with himself. So when his Den Den Mushi, Albus, suddenly rang, he couldn't possibly have been ready. He lifted the speaker with a 'clank' and raised it to his mouth:

"Yes?"

"Dragon", it was Ruby. Dragon was surprised to say the least. She didn't usually call him this hour. He then heard all the noise in the background and panicked. The wind was making his wife's words near incoherent. In addition because of the strong waves, Ruby's voice was strained and full of exhaustion. She was struggling with her every word seemingly too tired to even speak.

"Yes Ruby?" Dragon asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I got Luffy to safety Dragon. He's safe", she sighed happily.

"Right, what about you?"

"He'll be there in a week max. I did tell the whale to hurry up but I wasn't really sure if it understood me that well."

"I asked how about you?!" Dragon was getting worried, his wife was avoiding his questions.

"I'm tired. The sea won this round I guess. You should see the waves, they're huge!" just as she was finishing her sentence, a loud crack was heard, followed by a distressed yelp.

"Ruby?!"

"I'm okay. It was the mast. Say Dragon, are you proud of me?"

Dragon choked, managing a quiet: "Of course I am. I couldn't be any more proud to have you as my wife and Luffy as my son."

"That's good. I was getting worried."

The line went quiet for a while. The only noise made being Ruby's heavy breathing and the rage of the sea.

"I was happy. I have no regrets about life either."

"Ruby?"

"I know I won't make it. I'm Rayleigh's daughter don't you remember. I was raised at sea and I know when it has made its decision."

"What about me and Luffy?! I can't even cook!"

"Dragon...Are you crying?"

"Mhm", Dragon managed to tell her through his tears.

"Don't cry. I am happy. I truly am. I am happy I took your hand in Sabaody that day. I'm glad I ran away from my father with you. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have had all these adventures with you and Luffy. I wouldn't have had the freedom to make my own decisions in life. I wouldn't have been able to sail the seas as I had always wanted. I wouldn't have been free."

A koff escaped from Ruby's mouth as she inhaled some seawater. Her small sailboat was sinking, and fast.

"I guess this is it for me."

"Ruby!"

"Thank you."

"Don't leave me!"

"I was truly happy."

"I love you, and so does Luffy!"

"I love you two too, very much."

"Don't leave me…"

"Make sure Luffy eats his vegetables and brushes his teeth. Take him to some island to make some friends too, he really wants to have some. And never, I mean never, take away his freedom. I want him to be free. Even if he wouldn't become a pirate, I want him to live free like one. Of course some rules are okay but not too many. Like a bedtime maybe or a certain time he need to be back home."

"I know Ruby. I'll make sure, I promise."

"Thank you. You too Dragon, remember to eat well and rest. Don't become a workaholic."

"I won't."

"I love you", Ruby told her husband smiling. She was sinking fast, and even if she would manage to swim to the nearest island she was a wanted woman. She wouldn't make it alive either way. Then a cannon sounded and Ruby's frightened voice screamed: "Marines?!" before the line went dead. A Marine ship had snuck on her in the fierce storm. Their ships were much bigger that Ruby's sailboat and were highly controllable even in bad weather.

It was the last thing Dragon heard from his wife. He collapsed to the floor crying his eyes out screaming Ruby's name. She was gone. Not only a storm but apparently also a Marine attack had killed his wife. They had probably seen her boat and recognized her as Rayleigh's daughter, a pirate, and Dragon's wife, a Revolutionary and decided to open fire. Hearing how clear the cannonfire had sounded, Dragon was almost certain Ruby hadn't even realized what had hit her before she was already dead.

Four agonizing days had passed before Dragon was able to relax again. A young whale made its way towards Fanfir one day, even though the boat was anchored in shallow water. The animal made its way towards the ship, stopping in around three meters from the ship. It wailed and woke Dragon from his light nap he had been having after crying himself to sleep the last night. To be honest, he hadn't been able to sleep in the four days he had been alone on the ship. But as he made his way to the deck, he felt like his life was worth living for once again. He didn't see it yet but he was sure it was his son riding the whale.

Dragon had actually jumped overboard and swam his way to the waiting whale. There, on the whale's back, he found his son seemingly asleep. His eyes were closed and his body was slack. As Dragon lifted his son to his arms and began swimming back to his ship he noticed how skinny the boy had become. He was basically skin and bones. The feeling of dread he had had deep in his chest multiplied. His son was sick! He quickened his pace, heaved Luffy onboard the ship and climbed up after him.

"Thank you! You've saved my only family", he told the whale, who let out a long wail almost as if to say 'You're welcome' or something and swam away.

After the whale had left, Dragon rushed to his study. He tucked Luffy in his bed and hastily took out all the maps he had of the area they were currently in. After a long and careful research, he determined that the nearest island possibly equipped with a hospital was an Eastern island in which Foosha Village was located. It was Dragon's best option seeing how bad Luffy's condition was. He hadn't risen even for a minute since his arrival and Dragon had determined he was running a light fever on top of it all. Dragon raised the sail and took the helm. His goal: Foosha Village.

Midway through his way Dragon had gone back down to his study to check on Luffy, finding his fever had risen. He secured his son to his chest in a swaddle and returned to the deck to continue his desperate journey to the island. It had begun to drizzle when they finally made it there. Dragon wasted no time: He leaped from the ship and was on his way towards the small village in under five minutes from docking.

A problem emerged when Dragon was in the hospital's registration desk: He, being a wanted man couldn't possibly tell the personel working on the desk his real name. They could also identify the man and call the Marines and that wouldn't do in his current situation. He needed to get Luffy treated, not get him into any more trouble than he was already in. After thinking over his choices he came to a simple conclusion: The hospital was not an option. He would need to come up with a better plan and fast.

Luckily for Dragon, a young lady had noticed the distressed man walking in the rain and called him in her bar to have a warm drink. Makino, the bar owner, wasn't the type to leave a possibly cold and lost man to the streets. After a short and simple explanation excluding any information about the two stranger's identities, Makino offered her help telling Dragon she had a spare bedroom in the back and basic knowledge of healthcare. She had guided the pair to the bedroom and laid Luffy down on the bed. She then retrieved a thermometer from a cupboard and put it to the child's mouth.

"You don't look like a pirate", she suddenly said.

The woman had sharp eyes, Dragon admitted that: "No, we are not."

"Not that I would care anyways. I have treated many pirates and other criminals in my years so I won't judge."

"I'm a Revolutionary."

"What would a Revolutionary do in these parts of the sea?"

"My son is sick as you can see and this happened to be the island closest to us."

"I see. I was just surprised, we don't see you guys here that often. So, let's have a look", she told Dragon as she took the thermometer off Luffy's mouth.

"He sure is running a fever, a minor one though. His vitals all seem normal too, the only exception being the fact that he doesn't regain consciousness. If I'd have to make a diagnosis, I'd say he is in a coma. I bet it's nothing too serious but we'll just have to wait and see for now."

"He did experience some trauma some time ago. He was alone and without food or clean water for four days on the mercy of the open sea. When I finally found him he was already like this."

"We should get some nutrition into his body. I'll go get an IV. I'm pretty sure I have one for situations like this", she told Dragon with a professional tone and began rummaging through her cabinets and drawers, "Found it!"

She worked fast inserting the needle to a vein in Luffy's left arm. For now he would be getting some saline solution, nutritions and a small dose of antibiotics for any possible infections he might have.

Dragon spent every single moment by his son. He would leave the room only to use the bathroom or to go fetch medical equipment. Makino was okay with the man's decision and brought him food and other necessary things to the room. When Luffy finally woke up, it had been five days since their arrival and four sleepless night for Dragon. Dragon had been dozing off when he had heard a quiet grunt from the bed followed by some rustling of the bedsheet.

"Luffy?" Dragon leaned forward to look at his son's confused face, "You awake?"

"Momma?" Luffy asked in a raspy voice.

"Not here", Dragon told him.

"Where?"

"We're in Foosha Village. A kind woman named Makino took us in. She told me she's Shanks' friend."

Luffy tried to sit up after hearing the information: "Need to go find mama."

"She's not here anymore Luffy", Dragon told him the truth.

"But mama said- Mama said she would be alright!"

"I'm sorry Luffy. I couldn't do a thing."

"Laboon told me mama would be okay!"

"Laboon?"

"The whale! He said a promise will never be broken!"

"I'm surprised Laboon decided to help you Luffy", Dragon told Luffy, "He's been waiting for his crew in the Grand Line for years. He hardly leaves the place", to be honest, Dragon was just trying to get Luffy's attention away from the topic of his mother.

"Has he waited for long?"

"I first heard of him ten years ago but he must have been there longer."

"And his crew hasn't come back for him?"

"No, not yet. But he waits for them anyways."

"Because they made a promise?"

"Yes, because they promised to be back."

The conversation ended there because Luffy had fallen asleep and Dragon didn't have the heart to wake him up and didn't really want to continue the conversation they had been having before the topic of Laboon popped up. Instead he went to Makino to tell her Luffy had woken up. He also needed to cool off a bit after hearing his son's desperate voice asking him where Ruby was.

"Luffy woke up", Dragon told Makino as he made his way to the door, "I'm going out for a bit."

"How was he?" Makino asked worried. She could see the man's was grieving and needed his time.

"He was confused of course, didn't really act like himself", Dragon said and closed the door behind him. He was off.

Makino went to check on the boy an hour later when she was sure he had had enough sleep for now. When she opened the door to peek inside the room, she saw the boy sitting on the bed. He was staring at the opposite wall with a plank look. 'Definitely some sort of a trauma then', Makino thought as she approached the bed carefully:

"Your father went out for a bit. He told me to check on you. My name is Makino."

The boy shifted his gaze from the wall and stared at Makino's kind expression.

"Luffy."

"It's very nice to meet you Luffy!" she exclaimed, "Tell me, does it hurt anywhere?"

Luffy looked at his body as if he had just noticed it had a few bandages wrapped around it. After a few minutes of tedious checking he finally pointed at a bandage under his eye.

"It hurts there?" Makino asked with a soft voice.

A nod.

"Okay. This will sting a bit but I need to take the bandage off to check if the wound is infected", she as she peeled the bloodied bandage off the flinching boy.

"Hurt", Luffy told Makino with a serious tone.

"I know Luffy. I'm sorry."

After Makino had cleaned the wound and redressed it, she went to fetch the boy a fresh set of clothes. They were her old ones but had to do for now. She picked out a pair of jean shorts and a T-shirt with an anchor print. As she then dressed the boy, she observed his reactions. He seemed to like the clothes seeing his gaze seemed to linger on them a bit longer than usual. Especially on the T-shirt. When the two were done with their task Makino put a straw hat she had gotten from Dragon on the boy's head.

"I believe this is yours", she told the boy who looked at her dumbfounded, "Shanks used to wear that hat but I see he gave it to you."

Again, she only got a nod as a reply as the boy caressed the hat's rim fondly.

"I'm going to make some dinner for us three. Would you like to help me?" she asked the boy trying to coax him to do something else than sulk in bed.

She took the fact that the little boy followed her out of the room as an answer. The two made food in silence apart from some instructions from Makino on how to stir the soup or to be careful when pouring the carrots in.

When Dragon finally made it back from his little stroll around the town, the dinner was set. Luffy even waved a bit welcoming the man home. He had really become quiet after the incident with his mother. Then again, Dragon hadn't really given him any answer as to where his mother currently was, so he only had his wild imagination to trust on to give him the answers. Dragon had thought of telling the boy the truth but now that he saw how broken his son seemed, he really didn't have the heart to do so. He would wait until the boy was ready to hear the truth.

"I see Makino gave you the hat. Your mother wanted you to have it after you'd turn five", Dragon told Luffy and sat to the table, "Smells delicious", he added.

"Luffy helped me make it. He's a great cook", Makino told Dragon as she too made her way to sit down, Luffy in tow.

The three ate in silence after which Makino suggested the two guests should take a bath breaking it to them how much they actually smelled. Dragon had given in and told her to show them the way. In the bath, minding his son's injuries, Dragon bathed Luffy and himself. It was truly heavenly for his aching muscles and joints and Luffy seemed to relax a bit as well. Actually to the point that he fell asleep in the bathtub. Luckily Dragon was in with him at the time and managed to make sure no accidents happened. After carefully drying himself and Luffy, Dragon made his way towards their bedroom. Makino had left them a change of clothes on the bed. The sizes were a bit off but Dragon wasn't going to complain. He was thankful: A young woman, clearly somewhat struggling to make the ends meet for herself, took in two complete strangers and gave them everything they'd need. Dragon was going to make sure to thank her properly when he'd have the chance to. He'd make sure she wouldn't be harassed by any pirate coming to her bar. He'd also make sure she wouldn't have to worry about money and could focus her attention on something more productive in the future.

Dragon woke in the early morning hours and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He'd brew some coffee for himself. It wasn't like he would sleep anyways. He'd been having nightmares and trouble sleeping in general for the past few weeks and it was taking its toll on him: his expression was grumpier than usual, to the point the town's people decided to avoid him. He had huge black bags under his eyes and his hair looked more like a crow's nest, just to help with the situation he was already in. He was prepared to this though, as long as Luffy would be alright. He poured himself some coffee and sat down. He took the paper from yesterday and began reading through it lazily. He really just needed something to do. It was not until he noticed a headline reading 'The Revolutionary wife shot down!' that he woke up. They dared to write about it now of all times. Dragon was far beyond pissed. He swiftly crumbled the paper up and threw it into the stove. His men must be worried after reading the headline, or the many others before it.

Makino woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast a few hours later. There she found Dragon sleeping slumped on an open newspaper. She decided to let the man sleep as she knew he hadn't been getting enough sleep these past weeks. Luffy's condition paid a big role in that since he hadn't spoken much. He wasn't his cheerful self as Dragon had told her. He'd greet them both and answer their questions but he wouldn't start a conversation. Makino guessed it was the trauma the small boy had gone through that caused the muteness. She tried to help Luffy recover by engaging him in anything she did throughout the day. He'd help her cook or wash the dishes and he even helped her clean the house.

Dragon took Luffy with him for walks in hope of getting him to speak with the town's people or start babbling about something he saw in a shop's window. Dragon had always reported back to Makino telling her Luffy spoke only to him and occasionally pointed at something but didn't really begin a discussion. Makino always comforted the disappointed man telling him Luffy would recover in time. He'd just need a bit more time than usual this time. It wasn't a simple cut that was going to heal in a week or two. Luffy had lost his mother. She also reminded Dragon that Ruby had been his wife and he should grieve more often. He shouldn't just bottle everything up or he would break at some point and the damage would be irreversible.

Dragon woke up as Makino was moving some pots and pans around. He had always been a light sleeper seeing the position he was in. A Revolutionary couldn't sleep on when there was noise outside, it could make the difference between life and death even if they'd have someone on lookout.

"Good morning!" Makino sang as she took out some oat flakes, "I didn't know you preferred newspapers. I could have made your bed with them."

Dragon could easily pick up the sass in the woman's voice and grunted a 'Good morning' to her. He wasn't really in the mood for jokes, so he straightened up and went to the bathroom to clean up a bit. Make himself presentable at least. After a quick splash of water to the face and a hand through the hair Dragon was back in the kitchen with Makino. Luffy had joined her while Dragon had been in the bathroom and was quietly munching on some fruit Makino had given him. He looked sleepy, nodding off when Dragon sat next to him.

"Morning", Luffy mumbled from behind his fruit.

"Morning", Dragon replied, properly this time.

When the porridge was done and Makino seated, the three began breakfast. Dragon had to spoonfeed his son, who was still too sleepy to even hold a spoon properly let alone guide it to his mouth. He didn't mind though, as he could do something useful for his son for once. Makino watched the duo from across the table smiling quietly into her coffee mug.

After breakfast Dragon helped Makino clean the dishes. He then took Luffy to their room for a change of clothes. The two would be going for a walk and wouldn't be back until dinner. Makino had made them some packed lunches since the two would get hungry before dinner anyways. Dragon had told Makino he had something important to talk about with his son and he wanted to do it in a peaceful environment. She told him to head to the shore. It was as peaceful as it would get this time of the year. Luffy would love seeing the ocean too, she added. When the two finally emerged from the room Makino couldn't help but laugh. Dragon was red cheeked from slight exhaustion which Makino bet could only have been from wrestling clothes on his son who had probably been as cooperative as a dead body. Makino waved at the two retreating back as they began making their way to the coast. She hoped the two would return in higher spirits than they had been in these past couple of weeks.

Foosha Village wasn't exactly known for sandy beaches, the only reason being that the whole island had one proper beach and the rest was reefs and cliffs. But Dragon and Luffy weren't heading for a beach, they had something more important to do than a beach day. Dragon took Luffy to a meadow near the island's biggest and steepest cliff. They collected some wildflowers and made their way to the cliff's edge where Dragon had collected a pile of rocks.

"You never got to say goodbye to mama", Dragon crouched next to his son and spoke with a calm voice, "so I made this little shrine here. I know it's not much but I really couldn't think of anything better."

"I like it", Luffy assured his father, "It has a clear view of the ocean."

"She did like the sea so I figured this would be the best place."

"Mhm", Luffy agreed placing the flowers he had collected carefully on the small grave, "Momma would have wanted to be buried on the sea."

Dragon, a bit taken aback, agreed with a curt nod and poured a bottle of alcohol he had been carrying with him on the grave. A tradition, and Ruby's favourite brand.

"Bye momma. Papa will catch the bad guys who did this to you", Luffy told his deceased mother with a sad smile, "So don't be sad."

"I bet your mother is very happy Luffy. She managed to save you", Dragon explained to his son who turned to face him with a questioning look, "She told me so in her final moments. She told me you made her the happiest person alive."

"Why?" Luffy questioned.

"Have I ever told you how I met your mother, Luffy?"

A shake. No.

"I saved her from a very bad place", Dragon decided to leave some details out of his story, "But she carried the memories of it for the rest of her life."

Dragon paused to take a long breath before continuing: "She had nightmares every now and then and I couldn't do anything to help her with them. They only stopped when you arrived. Remembering her smiling face when she held you in her hands for the first time calling your name," Dragon smiled sadly, "It still warms my heart. It looked like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She began smiling more and the injuries she had gotten from before didn't seem to bother her that much got a new spark to her life and began trying to become a proper mother for you. She began learning to cook with enthusiasm and even learned to knit. She'd say it was lame before."

Luffy had stared at his father throughout his whole speech. But when he had seen how upset Dragon was talking about Ruby, he took his hand. Well, not really his hand, more like his pinky, since Dragon's hands were so big.

"Luffy. If you ever think your mother didn't love you because of what she did that day, you're wrong. She loved you more than anything this world had to offer her."

"That's why she did that?" Luffy asked with a quiet voice.

"Yes. She was ready to give up anything just to make sure you were safe."

"Even her own life?"

"Of course", Dragon said through some tears, "Even her own life."

"She was a good mother", Luffy exclaimed.

"She was the strongest person I've ever known, and the best mother of course."

"Stronger than Roger or Shanks?"

"Of course! And that's why Luffy, I can't protect you like she did. I'm a Revolutionary. My job means my life is in danger everyday. I couldn't even think about what would happen if the Marines found out you're my son. They'd hunt you down, I'm sure."

"I'm strong, too!" Luffy tried to protest.

"I know, Luffy. You are strong but you're just a child. And you're my child, I want to protect you", Dragon turned to face his son, "Please, at least let me protect you."

There was a slight pause from Luffy, "Can I hug you?"

"Have I ever told you not to?"

A simple answer: a big hug.

"You're a great papa" Luffy told his father as he continued to squeeze him, "Could we eat now? With mama? I'm kinda hungry."

"Of course. We have sandwiches. There's ham and cheese. Which one would you like to have?"

"Meat!" Luffy screamed, "For momma, too!"

"Coming right up", Dragon smiled as he laid out their picnic gear on the grass, "One for you Luffy and one for you Ruby," he shared the packed lunch equally among the three of them.

"These are really good!" Luffy told his father with a face full of sandwich.

Dragon wiped his son's mouth with a napkin, "You'll have to thank Makino later."

"Yes!"

The shrine, like Luffy had said earlier, couldn't have been in a better place. It was the single biggest cliff on the whole island and yet it was deserted. Dragon hadn't really seen anyone even walk by as they had been there. Not that he really wanted someone to come and disturb them. Luffy had gone to collect more flowers for his mother after he had eaten his lunch. He collected a whole bunch of blue flowers and explained that they reminded him of the ocean. He gently placed them between the shrine's rocks so that when he was finished, it looked like the shrine was leaking water. Dragon had placed some bright red flowers there and there to give the arrangement some more color. They also reminded him of his late wife too much to be left out.

"What will we do from now on?" Luffy suddenly inquired.

"Well, as I may have told you earlier today, I am in too much danger to take care of you. I contacted Ivankov and Inazuma yesterday and they should be on their way to this island as we speak. Knowing how much they want to see us, they'll be here late today evening", Dragon told his son, whose face fell.

"You don't want me?" A quivering lip, Dragon's worst enemy.

"No! No! Of course I want to take care of you Luffy! Always! But you must realize that my job is very dangerous and I don't want to lose anyone anymore", Dragon tried to explain once again.

"So Uncle Iva and Auntie Inazuma will take care of me for a while?"

"Yes, they will. I wouldn't let anyone else do it", Dragon huffed, "They're my best men after all."

"When you're done with your work," Luffy began unsure, "Will you come get me?"

"Of course! And whenever I can, I'll come and visit you! We can talk through our snails too."

Just as Dragon was going to give his son a hug, a ship appeared on the horizon. It was Ivankov's ship. Talk about subtle, a bright pink ship with a naked woman as a figurehead. Not something Dragon would like to let Luffy board.

"It's a ship!" Luffy noticed, too late.

"It's Ivankov and Inazuma", Dragon unwillingly told his son.

"Let's go greet them!"

"Okay, okay."

Dragon didn't know how but the ship was docked when they arrived to the docks. Luffy was of course exited, the last weeks' angst forgotten for the moment. Dragon was hoping it would last.

"Luffy!" Ivankov's men shouted in unison as they saw the small boy approach the ship.

"Everyone!" Luffy was just as excited and leaped to the group hug.

"We came as fast as we could", Inazuma informed his boss after giving Luffy a quick hug himself. He had really changed these past years they had been apart. His clothing had changed from loose but somewhat fitting dress shirts to more feminine shirts, which were still appropriate for work. The same old orange and white scheme was still there though, and the fluffy coat.

"You look fabulous, by the way", Dragon said with a smile, a rare but truthful compliment.

"Thank you", Inazuma slightly blushed, "Ivankov has been studying hormones lately and found a perfect match for me. The surgery will be another thing but at least I'm on my way."

"Don't worry about the little things. It'll work out somehow."

"Have you decided your next course of action? What will you do that is so dangerous that you can't even take care of your own son? To whom I have designed a dresser full of clothes already by the way."

Inazuma had begun designing clothes years before he had even met Dragon and his skills were just improving. Dragon was sure Luffy would love all of the clothes knowing Inazuma would have used a pirate or sea theme in most of them.

"I'll try to take down the Marines. I've always known this world's management was wrong. I want to destroy all of it, the Marines, the Nobles, everyone."

"And if they'd know Luffy is your son, they'd go after him?"

"Naturally."

"Call us if you need anything" was the simple reply but Dragon knew his subordinate had meant every word. They'd come to him if he called them, even if it meant they'd have to sail through the worst storms or even rocks.

"Luffy, you can go get your stuff from Makino. She said she'd pack them for you", Dragon mentioned to Luffy, who was turning positively blue in the crew's death grip.

"Okay!" Luffy finally managed to shout when he slipped from the crushing hold he was in.

He quickly ran past Dragon towards Makino's bar. When Dragon was sure his son was out of earshot, he turned to his two men again with a grim face.

"I bet you've heard what happened. I won't sugar coat anything for you two and you know it. Luffy's mother and my dear wife was killed by the Marines. Yes, she was also in trouble at sea during a storm, but I heard gunshots in the call she made me in her final moments."

"You're saying she vas murdered?!" Ivankov screamed while his partner Inazuma looked just as shocked.

"I did read something like that from the paper, yes. It's just much more shocking to hear it from you. Knowing it's true and all", Inazuma shook his head, "How is Luffy managing with this all?"

"And hov are you managing?!" Ivankov added.

"Luffy has been uncharastically quiet these past weeks. He spent the first few days in a coma when we arrived. He has just now began to open up a bit more but I bet it's just temporary", Dragon explained to Inazuma as he lifted his hand to silence his other subordinate, "And I am fine. Lonely and sad of course but fine. I'm pissed off more than anything at the moment. This government cannot go on."

"So you vant to take it dovn then? And don't vant your son involved?" Ivankov pondered.

"I do agree with your opinion on these things but please don't do anything reckless. We are Revolutionaries of course but Ve've only been meddling with the illegal things like slave trade and such. Ve have never turned against the government."

"I know. I have fully understood the risks and know that this could turn ugly real fast but I need to do it", Dragon said with determination in his voice.

"In the end all you vant is revenge isn't it Dragon?"

"Please do be careful Dragon. Your wife may have perished but you still have your son", Ivankov reminded his boss with a wary tone, "Don't let your anger control you."

"Vell said!"

"Thank you. I'll try to be careful", Dragon told them with a rare smile, "Please do take care of my son. He really needs to begin making some couldn't make any when we were staying on the ship."

"Roger that!" the two men replied in unison.

Just as the three were ending their conversation a blur of color tumbled down to the docks and straight to Dragon's legs. It was Luffy, who had apparently ran the whole way back seeing his cheeks were red and he was sweating. Dragon smiled down at his son and lifted him up to his arms.

"You got everything you need?"

"Yes!" Luffy laughed, "Can I take Sunny with me?"

Luffy was referring to his stuffed lion, which honestly looked more like a sunflower.

"Of course you can. Do you have your snail with you?"

"Yes!" and for the record Luffy actually pulled the poor thing from his back pocket, "Mushy is with me!"

"That's great. Put him to your backpack though, he needs space," Dragon told his son patiently. Luffy had named his snail Mushy, after he hadn't really learned to say 'Mushi' right. So the snail became 'Mushy' instead, much to Dragon's dislike since he liked to name them by color.

"I'll call you later okay? When you've settled in a bit", Dragon told his son as he straightened up his son's clothes and zipped up some pockets from his backpack he had hastily helped Makino pack. He was honestly acting like a mother hen. Then again, he didn't care. He could act like a fussing parent if he wanted to. He was leaving his son to the care of his two men after all. He wouldn't be seeing Luffy for a while.

"You better get going now. Everyone's waiting."

"You promise to call?" Luffy asked his father as he squeezed his arm gently.

"I promise."

"And you'll take care of yourself? You'll remember to eat and sleep?"

Dragon teared up a bit at this. Ruby had said the same thing to him when they parted. Like mother like son then, "Yes, I'll remember."

"Then it's okay!" Luffy exclaimed, hugged his father once more and turned beginning to make his way towards the ship.

Dragon didn't say a thing as he watched his son's retreating back. His face showed no emotion, either. He was back to the stoic man everyone knew him as. He turned away, not wanting to see his son go. Though stoic, he still had a heart. He slowly made his way back to town, through it and back to his wife's shrine. He'd actually also have a perfect view of the ship from the hill.

"I'm back", Dragon whispered to the stone pile and sat down in front of it, "Look, that's our little boy going there", he nudged his head towards the flamboyant ship already nearing the horizon. After the ship had disappeared from sight, Dragon stood up and put his hand on top of the stone pile.

"I'll be going now Ruby. Watch over Luffy will you? I love you."


End file.
